Whispers in the Dark
by Cambion Delacroix
Summary: His weak smile and eyes, always held me back from making that last wrong decision. And overall, the guilt and sadness is what made us stronger. TamaxUme


** A/N: Okay so another chatgroup, Ouran based TamaxUme songfic. XD**

**Unlike the other one, you should be able to understand this one. The only confusing bit is the switch of POV. It starts from Nekozawa's, then when you see a '- - - -' it switches to Tamaki. - - - - - - - means it's a weird collision of them both.**

**Disclaimer:: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, and Whispers in the Dark belongs to Skillet. Both may also belong to any other respective owners. This fic was written for fun, and excluding those things previously stated, this piece of written work is mine. **

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

Love is a contradictory thing, in far too many annoying senses. Passion fades to tears, tears fade to anger, and anger fades to the bittersweet sense of nostalgia. Of course, it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never have loved at all, right?

_Despite the lies that you're making_

He lied. It's plain and simple. He was quick to cast his love off to others, and in those quick three words, they felt true to him. Who knows, maybe they were. But all those twisted promises are nothing but thorns now.

_Your love is mine for the taking_

Even after I first knew of his first move of betrayal. That first step away. That first moment where I should've done anything but smile sweetly. I did just that. I love him, simple as that, and I couldn't care less whether he loved me back at that point, as long as I found love in his arms.

_My love is just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

He felt guilt. In fact, I think he still does, somewhere in that oversized heart of his. Weeping became a common tendency, and I was always there to try and comfort him, even though it should've been the other way around.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

Some days I felt like he'd changed. In a sense, he'd always be the same dense, sweet man I fell in love with. But he wasn't my Tama anymore. He wasn't my knight in shining armor anymore, no longer my guardian angel. But then again, was he ever the perfect being that I saw him as?

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Yet, through all this, I never once stopped loving him. Through all the torment and pain, my weak and weary heart continued to beat for him. How much more it could take was the question.

_No, you'll never be alone_

Those lonely nights  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

Those frightful lies  
_Hear my whispers in the dark_

And that passion that barely kept me going  
_No, you'll never be alone_

Forgotten whims  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

Empty promises  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_

A raging longing  
_Whispers in the dark_

Where all's fair in love and war…

**- - -**

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

I was overcome with guilt. Those hollow eyes held signs of withering away. And it was my entire fault. Could I honestly say that I was beginning to move on? Many times I'd tried to look into his eyes and say that a future together was not our fate. But his weak smile, and his playfully sad eyes would always stop me, and pull me into another embrace. Another addition to the promise that yearned to be kept.

_You lay there broken and naked_

I could see his need for condolence. We needed each other, yet also another. How long would it continue like that? Our hearts sadistically playing with one another, a test of whom could withstand the pain, and get out with their sanity.

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you with crimson roses_

I couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't see a fake smile on his face anymore, and the guilt was killing me. It was with this, I left all else behind, in determination for another try.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Kisses and hugs seemed empty now. Second nature with little meaning. No, to regain such a thing as our true love, I'd have to be his guidance. Lead him through the dark of night, no pun intended, and pull us both to our former spirits.

_No, you'll never be alone_

To refill the void

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

To gain meaning to my words

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

To empty the silence

_No, you'll never be alone_

To protect him

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

So that all is truly fair

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

In love and war

**- - - - - - -**

_No, you'll never be alone_

All secrets left behind

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

The pain will be remembered

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

But so will the joy

_No, you'll never be alone_

We'll never be alone

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

Within each other's arms

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Forever we'll be…

_Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_


End file.
